


No Such Thing as Monsters

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Young Steve and Bucky go to see a scary movie.





	No Such Thing as Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge prompt: monster

“You’re not afraid of monsters, are you, Bucky?” Steve asked his friend. 

Bucky laughed, his tough guy laugh. “’Course not! There ain’t no such thing as monsters.” 

Steve nodded. Monsters couldn’t be worse than the other boys he knew. He got beat up at least once a week, usually more. Surely a guy as brave as Bucky wasn’t scared. 

“So we’re going to see the Frankenstein movie?” Steve asked, hopeful. He loved scary movies and this one was supposed to be great. Guys as old as they were weren’t supposed to be scared of a movie monster. He certainly wasn’t. 

Bucky looked a little reluctant. “I’ll go but if it’s too lame, I’m leaving.” 

Steve nodded. Lame? Buck _was_ scared. 

After the movie, Bucky asked Steve, “Do you think there’s anything really that scary out there in the world?” 

“Of course not,” Steve said with all the assurance of a thirteen year old. 

Little did he know.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
